babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ckasaron War
The Ckasaron War was a new conflict that arose in the wake of the Second Shadow War and the Drakh War. The whole conflict was instigated by a rebellious human with P40-level telepathy. The war took a long time to get into motion, but nevertheless, it did. Prelude After the Second Shadow War, all the First Ones passed beyond the rim of the galaxy. The Drakh, servants of the Shadows, decided to continue the task their masters left behind, attacking Earth with a Death Cloud, but that failed. However, they also released a Shadow-made Bio-Genetic Plague to decimate earth instead. In the wake of this, all of the Earth forces were dispatched to find a cure. A human captain named Ckasaron was one of many who survived the initial attack on Earth. Unlike his comrades at the military academy, he had not yet been promoted to any higher rank, simply because he was the only telepath in his class. It took him years to just attain a captain's rank, and even then, he was only allowed to pick his ship after everyone else, simply because he was a telepath. The only one left was a truely ancient Hyperion-class heavy cruiser named EAS Stalker. The design for the Hyperion-class has no means of artificial or simulated gravity, so him and his crew were forced to use handholds and straps to operate efficiently. Despite being under constant prejudice by his non-telepath peers, he was grateful for simply being awarded a command at all. His peers decided to test their first telepathic ship captain by stopping a Raider group that had been attacking transports with Quantium-40 shipments to an Earth jumpgate. A confrontation ensued, with the Stalker's six Starfury fightercraft only destroying one of the 21 Raider fighters that were assailing a single Q-40 transport. Before his severly outgunned fighter group was destroyed, he made a deal with the lead raider. Ckasaron decided to use a shuttle to meet the lead raider in person, despite protest from the crew. Once he called his fighters back to defend the Stalker, he left his ship in the shuttle and entered the rather cramped hangar on the battlewagon that just jumped into the area. Once inside, Ckasaron told him that he had been mistreated by Earthforce, and that he was going to break away, but he needed help to do it. He told them that he was going to steal the Omega-class Destroyer EAS Lurker from the Earth alliance and then secede. The raider agreed, and the two started drawing up battle plans. However, the raider still wanted at least some of the Quantium-40 on the transport, and Ckasaron let him have some, but not all of the shipment. When he reported back to his non-telepath superiors, he told them that when he arrived, the Raiders had already gotten their hands on half the Quantium-40 shipment. His generals did not think it too suspicious; Raider groups often get away with some of what they attack. Ckasaron then began to silently monitor the Lurker, waiting for the right moment to strike. He also noticed that it only was crewed by rookie officers fresh out of the basal academy, as almost 7,000 officers were killed during the Drakh Attack. However, two of the EA generals-the two that openly discriminated against Ckasaron-were teaching the rookie crew the basics. Now he could also exact his revenge on his former teachers. He began to slowly replace the soldier complement and crew of his ship with others that he personally knew and trusted so they would not defy him when he most needed them. He opened up a secret communications channel with the Raiders to tell them to prepare for the upcoming event. But his ship lacked one crucial part for his mission to succeed: Invader-class Breaching Pods. He stopped by Earth to collect the breaching pods, but when asked what for, he simply said, "I'm borrowing them for a purpose." Then he supplied the four pods to the four Raider ships he was allotted, and told them to "be ready for my signal" Now with the confirmed, scheduled location of the Lurker and all other assets in place, Ckasaron was ready to move. He brought his ship to stop just off the main hyperspace beacon leading to the training area. When the Lurker passed by-with two Olympus corvettes escorting it-the Stalker followed them just outside of sensor range. The three ships jumped into the training area, and the Lurker immediately began to perform simple manuvers. The Olympus corvettes stayed off to the sides, one on either side. A single informant on one corvette gave jump info within a few feet of himself. Then, the Stalker jumped in, paralleling the Lurker. One of the generals on the rookie-crewed ship asked, "Why are you here? We never called for a heavy escort! Are you disobeying orders!" Ckasaron's voice got much more dark and sinister, "I'm doing much more than that, foolish normal. Before the general could respond, a jump point formed right on top of one of the corvettes, destroying it instantly, while the Stalker obliterated the other with a thermonuclear torpedo from one of its launch tubes. Three more jump points formed, with the Stalker between them and the Lurker. Out of each of the four jump points came a Raider Battlewagon. Before the rookie crew could react, the four ships disgorged eighty-four fighters in just a few minutes. The Stalker launched its six ships, as well as a crew shuttle. Ckasaron got over to one of the Battlewagons, and said that he was going to lead the boarding party. The Lurker frantically launched its Starfuries, but all of Ckasaron's ships simply waited in the ship's blind spot and destroyed any ship that dared to get out, effectively halting a massacre before it begun, as only two ships attempted to launch. Each battlewagon launched a boarding pod, and they all affixed themselves to the rotating crew section of the Lurker. Ckasaron soon reached the command deck, and yet, wierdly enough, none of the bridge crew-save for the two shocked generals-seemed to notice. Ckasaron began to talk, "I have been planning this for weeks, fools. Ever since you openly discriminated against me for being a telepath, I have wanted to see you both dead from the moment I was eventually allowed to get a command. Even though I was at the top of my class, you made me choose my ship last, giving me an old design that has long been becoming obsolete for years now. I was utterly disgusted, and I actually let the Raiders have half the shipment so they would help me on this mission and maybe others to come. I have wanted you both dead ever since I found out that you were putting me on near-useless missions after I already was given an obsolete ship class! Now you both die!" As he said that, the shot them both with his PPG rifle, and kept using his extraordinary telepathy to make the crew follow his commands. Eventually he did not need to constantly control them, as he simply implanted a thought in each of their minds that made them think he was their captain. More Ships to Lead By this moment, Ckasaron had control of the Stalker, the Lurker, and the four battlewagons donated by the raiders. Now he had to get more ships under his control. Ckasaron decided to target Proxima III, which had a sizeable force of two Omegas, four Hyperions, and six Olympus corvettes. It would be a tough fight, but if he could subdue the crew on the larger ships with his abilities, then he could be free to take care of the small ships. And so, he sent his small battle group towards Proxima III. When he got there, nobody knew what had happened at the training grounds, as there were no enemy survivors that weren't now obeying Ckasaron. The vessels at Proxima were a bit confused, as they never asked for reinforcements. So, Ckasaron could get his ships into position without much resistance from the enemy ships. He told the battlewagons to try a different tactic, launching their fighters in hyperspace and then opening a jump point to let them into normal space while the carrier stays safe. He said, "Wait for my signal to jump the fighters in." Then, all hell broke loose, as the Stalker fired a thermonuclear torpedo at the clustered group of corvettes, destroying or crippling all of them. Then the fighters and breaching pods jumped into the fray, the latter affixing themselves to the large ships. Meanwhile, Ckasaron used his telepathy to gently subdue the crews of all remaining ships. What Ckasaron forgot to notice was that there was another Hyperion on the other side of the planet that recorded the whole thing! Before he could subdue them, they jumped away. Despite that unfortunate event, the mission went well. The EMP burst from the nuke knocked out the corvettes, making them easy to board and sieze. Only two were destroyed by the blast. All the larger ships were siezed and under Ckasaron's command. Now he had the firepower to go after stronger foes. Orion VII and the Scout Fleet race Then he turned his sights towards Orion VII, where more ships were easy pickings. However, things would be much harder from now on to steal ships, since one vessel recorded him in his previous missions, so he decided to enlist some help. He began to scour the galaxy for new allies, races that had been swatted aside or forgotten about for various reasons. Now it was time to find these races. He decided to drop by Babylon 5 to download info on the first of these forgotten races: the "scout fleet" race. He chose to go alone, in one of the Olympus corvettes, since the escaped Hyperion did not see him board the small ships. Once at B5, he began to ask station personnel about the recent battle with a "scout fleet" of some kind. One of the security personnel simply said, "Yes, there was a fight. But what those ships were, that is classified." Ckasaron then began to telepathically probe this person's mind to find what he was looking for. Eventually he found it, and then left the area. The scout fleet race was from an unknown world, and its own species had no official name. However, they had been ambushing ships near Gaim space. So, that would be a good place to start. Ckasaron activated a homing beacon and waited. He waited, waited, and waited some more. After almost a week, one of their vaguely pretzel-like cruisers jumped into the area. He launched a small, unarmed shuttle, and gently docked with the ship. Once he was aboard, several of their kind pointed their weapons at him, until he said, "I'm unarmed, you don't need to shoot." What suprised him was that they understood English - or they had automatic Interlac translators in their ears. Ckasaron then began to tell the two guards, "I docked with this ship to meet your leaders. Despite my Earthlike ships, I seceded from Earth recently and I am looking for allies. I am not affiliated with the station you failed to attack. Will you take me to your leader?" The guards remained silent, but one began to walk away. It (gender of guard unknown, since no real data exists on "scout fleet" species) paused and motioned with its hand for him to follow. As he started following the guard, the other one stayed behind him. After what seemed like a standard hour, Ckasaron finally saw the command deck up ahead. He calmly walked up to the ship commander, who used a simple device in its command chair to convert its own language and Ckasaron's (English) to Interlac - the universal language of the galaxy Ckasaron began, "I am pleased to finally meet you in person. I have heard rumors, whispers, and records of your assault on Babylon 5, but I was not there in person." The commander replied back, which was translated into Interlac, basically saying, "Who are you? What do you want with us? Why are you here?" Ckasaron calmly answered all three questions, "My name is Ckasaron, former captain from the Earth Alliance. I came to ask for your alligeance. I waitd patiently until you arrived so I could get some kind of answer." "We may join you, but only if you can answer one more question. What is your goal?" Ckasaron finished, "My goal is to get revenge on those who oppressed me, as I am not a normal human. Rather, I am a telepath, and I also seek alligeance from other forgotten or forcibly driven out races. Your kind, the Streib, the Drakh, the First Ones, and the Thirdspace Aliens. I am also looking for rebellious elements in other races to add to my forces. I am a brilliant tactitian, but was looked down upon due to telepathy - rumors started spreading about me supposedly cheating by scanning the person with all the answers. But that is aside from the point. Will you join me, or not?" After they spoke to each other in their odd language, the leader said something that said, "Yes." in Interlac. Persuading the Agents of Chaos Ckasaron marked off the name of the "scout fleet race" on his list, and now two fairly well known races were next. One was the Drakh, the same race that tried to destroy earth with a Death Cloud. The other on the list was the enigmatic Streib, who only had one encounter with Younger Races in recent history. The Drakh were fairly easy to find. All he needed was a simple ISN feed to find info on their whereabouts. Eventually he found them, since they were assailing the Earth Alliance trading outpost of Tau Ceti IV. After a few days, he arrived, but the Drakh weren't there. A whole fleet of EA warships was there however, so Ckasaron decided to travel again in an Olympus corvette. When he arrived, he asked, "Which way did the Drakh fleet go when it left?" They stupidly answered him, not knowing Ckasaron's greater agenda. The Drakh were somewhere between Tau Ceti IV and Theta 49. Eventually he caught up with the Drakh fleet, which became alerted to his prescence and was about to attack - until a message in Interlac from Ckasaron said, "I am not part of the EA, and I seceded a month ago from them after being oppressed. I came simply to look for allies. I know you want revenge on the Interstellar Alliance for driving out your masters, and speaking of them, I have plans to get them back, since I know many of them did not want to leave, but were forced to by the alliance. Will you join my cause, and will you help me locate the Streib, as well? Another Interlac message came back, with a resounding "Yes". According to Drakh info, the Streib mostly stayed on their world, especially since they started a war with the Minbari and lost. Most of their fleet was destroyed, so they only have a handful of ships. However, they have made sure that these few ships are exceptionally well built. As the mixed Drakh, rebel Human, and Scout fleets neared the Streib Homeworld, they were greeted by a Streib cruiser that jumped right into the middle of them. However, it did not destroy anything by jumping in, and when it realized what it was possibly up against, it came to a dead halt. Ckasaron did the motions with them, traslating English to Interlac and beaming the same kind of questions to them. After the whole fleet followed the lone ship to the Streib homeworld, eleven more jumped into view. The Streib answered in an Interlac tone of "Yes". Beyond the Rim Now Ckasaron looked at a daunting task - finding the First Ones, telling them to join in a way that used their feelings of anger at the Young Races who forced them out after they had been there for millenia. But he had to start somewhere, so it may as well be the Shadows, since their allies were already with him. After combing uncharted hyperspace for a long time, using a gargantuan "string of pearls" technique, Ckasaron finally found all the First Ones, gathered in one cohesive fleet. Unlike records of the Battle at Coriana VI, there were several hundred - if not thousand ships of every First One race. Parleying with Legends Ckasaron opened an Interlac Channel, and was immediately subject to an absurd number of questions from all the ancient races. After they stopped asking, Ckasaron began to answer them, one by one. After almost a whole day of constantly answering and asking questions, Ckasaron's persuasion began to hit home, as some races responded with, "We are quite dismayed at the Young, stupid races for rejecting us, as they should be taught a lesson to not mess with the ancient ones." However, as they began to declare alligeance to Ckasaron's cause, he gave them a modest ultimatum, which set a few unbreakable rules to their alligeance: #1. No forays into Younger race territory until the time is right. #2. No destroying planets #3. If possible, donate any helpful technology or knowledge to the collective cause. #4. Do not make the Young races fight one another All the First Ones understood, since they realized that to blow up planets (Vorlons and Shadows), start wars (Shadows and Kirishiac), or withhold information and technology (Vorlons and Walkers) would not only be immoral, it would be detrimental to the cause of this alliance. However, things were not as perfect as Ckasaron had hoped for. One Walker Traveller-class cruiser and a single Vorlon Transport did not agree with Ckasaron, but were hopelessly outnumbered by the others that had fallen to Ckasaron's propoganda. So, these two ships set course for Babylon 5, to warn the younger races of their peer's misguidings. Lorien was also with these two ships. To not instigate an uprising, Ckasaron let them go, but with a warning, "If either of you get in the way of my plans, you are both dead." Shattering of Anger One race remained on Ckasaron's list that would open the door to renegade groups of Young races. The malevolent Thirdspace Aliens. From what data his spies could scavenge from the computers of B5, the species was quite larger than a person, and was rated at about P15-P20 telepathy. Ckasaron was P40, but it would severly tax his mind to send a new idea to every Thirdspace Alien in their domain. However, there was no other way. First, though, he needed a gate. More precicsely, he needed a gateship. There were legends of three seperate ships, all disabled and sent to the far reaches of space. The Baa'ul was thrown into a nearly dying star a million+ years ago. The Azathoth was destroyed over what would be called earth. Its pieces fell into the ocean. The third, the Mua'dor was destroyed near Minbar, and its pieces were jettisoned into Hyperspace. After a long, arduous detour, Ckasaron found all the pieces of the first two and most of the third. There was almost enough pieces to make a functional ship, but a powerful enough reactor was missing. So, Ckasaron began to send out telepathic probes to scour hyperspace until the rest of the third was found. His campaign was put on hold for almost three years. During that time, the Shadows modified two Death Clouds to perform new tasks besides destroying worlds. One was simply turned inside out and its dark, nanotech cloud portion removed. Then, each node or joint section was armed with long-ranged and short-ranged defensive weapons. It became an exotic planetary defense grid. The other cloud kept its veil, but had all the large joint sections expanded into ring-shaped parts that can expand radially enough that a Vorlon Planetkiller could fit into one. The long struts had many docking ports to build irregular ships or dock cargo ships. This one orbited the main base planet, acting as a shipyard/repair yard. The planet the yard orbited was named Astragon. It was actually a moon of a beautifully colored gas giant called Astragon Prime. The giant had twenty moons, Astragon being the sixth. This giant orbited in its star's habitable zone, and the star had a total of seven planets: two tidally locked, half molten worlds, two gas giants, two icy planets, and an ice giant. The system had an asteroid field between the giants, and a comet cloud extending to the far reaches of the system. The entire system was resource-rich, so building/growing ships would be fairly easy. Furthermore, the system was off the main beacons, and was accessed via a Shadow-made Hyperspace Funnel located far enough off the beacon to not be noticed by most ships travelling that way. After four years, with all preparations made, the probes returned with the last two pieces of the Mua'dor, which were the top and bottom pieces of the generator. It took another year to slowly rebuild, but the gateship was rebuilt with a gate section and a ship/control section, complete with engines and a quantum drive. The new gate was named "Revenge of the Forgotten", as the EA had labeled the task of locating Ckasaron and his base a lost cause. This gate also did not automatically open when powered up. Now that the gate was operational and fully powered up, all it needed to receive was a command to activate. However, a telepathic linkup between normal and thirdspace could be achieved and broadcasted to all the malevolent aliens in it. The Vorlons decided to help, giving Ckasaron a part of a Vorlon to carry in him and the ten thousand Nephilim that were once an experiment. They would obey anything percieved as Vorlon, so that was why a part of one had to be implanted into Ckasaron. Ckasaron ordered the Nephilim to amplify his telepathic signal. Even so, the massive message was broadcast at such a level that it would shatter minds, goals, and primeval fears. That was exactly the point of it, too, as it hit the Thirdspace Aliens with such force (they are P15 to P20; the amplified signal was P150+) that their seemingly endless desire for hunger and anger died. Every one of their kind was knocked out - literally. Their minds became moldable, for a while. Ckasaron reduced the hunger to a natural level, since they are still physical beings, and obliderated the anger completely. In the wake of that was a much calmer demeanor with some curiosity. Despite being a P40, the task was too taxing, and Ckasaron fell into a coma immediately upon ending the massive surge. They got him to a medical facility on one of the ships, and at least one individual was looking over him from time to time. After almost a week, he began to stir. He went in and out of consciousness for another week before he could mentally get a hold of himself. Only a month later was he back to normal. The powered-up Throne-class gateship never opened during his coma, as it was wired to open only when given a telepathic code that only Ckasaron knew. He promptly activated it, and the Thirdspace Aliens began to slowly come out after a couple of days. Unlike their previous intrusions, the dreadnaughts did not open fire. Their semi-living fightercraft did not engage either, simply staying next to the dreadnaughts. Ckasaron sent a telepathic message, welcoming them to Astragon territory. No response. Ckasaron sent more telepathic messages, telling them about how the Younger Races drove them out once before, and how they drove out the older, wiser races to "make room" for themselves to grow. Even the Thirdspace Aliens understood this. Ckasaron felt the stirring embers of revenge begin to ignite inside them, but Ckasaron did not stop there. He told them about how they had a species-wide obsession with hunger and death, and how he "cured" their kind of this ailment. He finished by talking about how the Young races formed an alliance to prevent wars, and how he formed an alliance to fight an alliance. He finished with, "Will you join me to teach the younger ones a lesson?" Almost a day later, a reply came back, saying, "Yes." Allying with Renegades While Ckasaron had only the elder races and the stolen EA ships, he felt that he would need more variety in his forces. So, he began to scour for clues to renegade earth units that still support former president Morgan Clark. Despite being dead for over 20 years, there were rumors of a renegade force still loyal to him. After almost two months, Ckasaron finally found a possible location of the renegades, or "Clarkists" as some call them. The planet, Chryn III, was essentially an Earth clone. Since the Shadows were once allies to the late president Clark, it would be appropriate to send a small Shadow fleet to greet them. It would not be a large fleet; just two capital ships, two scouts, and eighty fighters. Ckasaron himself would travel in a small Shadow Transport. However, Shadow ships were not equipped with phasing quantum drives yet, as the technology had yet to be adapted to them. So, a single corvette would be sent ahead, carrying the four struts of a quantum drive jumpgate affixed to its underside. Patrolling EA starfuries decided to follow the corvette, and as soon as it jumped into the Chryn III orbit, the furies followed it through. Upon arriving, the corvette deployed the gate struts, and then blew away the two pests, who thought the ship was friendly. The quantum drive jumpgate opened, and the Shadow ships arrived. The Clarkists only had three ships, two Omega-X Shadow Destroyers and the infamous Shadowtech Hybrid Destroyer. Like Ckasaron suspected, the three destroyers did not fire, considering them allies to the Clarkist regime. After a communications channel was opened, permitting them to send a shuttle to meet their leader, Chasaron's transport detached from the underside of one capital ship, flying down towards the surface. He landed in front of some sort of capitol building, and was allowed inside. What he saw when he reached a copy of the Oval Office suprised him. It was the supposedly dead President Clark, alive and well. Ckasaron quickly figured it to be a clone, both biological and neurological. The two shook hands, and Ckasaron quickly got down to business. Unlike the real Clark, this clone was only about 35. Yet it had all the memory of the real one. "I came to ask for your allegiance. I am forming an alliance of my own to fight the ISA, and since you were at odds with the the league of non-aligned worlds and the EA, I suspect that you would not mind." Clark was still not satisfied, "You want my help? What's in it for me?" "I was just about to get to that. Your whole faction will be merged with my own, and your tiny regime will be permanently based on Astragon. There you will be safe, and you will be able to work again with the allies you thought had left." Ckasaron explained "The Shadows?" Clark asked, undoubtedly curious. Ckasaron continued, "Yes, them. I telepathically preyed upon their weaknesses, and eventually convinced them to join me, on the premise of teaching the younger races a lesson. However, if you want all this, you must give me something in return." "And that is?" Clark asked. "Your ships outside, their blueprints, and instructions on how to build them. That is all I ask." Ckasaron finished. After a few tense minutes, Clark agreed. Wholeheartedly. A Warrior's Grudge The next species on his "list" were the Narns. A once peaceful people, the Narn have been made very bitter towards others by two Centauri occupations of their planet. Despite the pleadings of G'Kar, many of the Narn people still have grudges towards the Centauri Republic. Ckasaron journeyed to Narn lightly, travelling only in his original warship, the EAS Stalker, with two corvettes for escort. Upon arriving, Ckasaron saw that the Narns had rebuilt their fleet to protect their homeworld. After patiently waiting for an hour, he finally got confirmation to land, which he did in short order using an atmospheric shuttle. As soon as he landed, he felt the smoldering hatred of the Centauri from just about everybody. After waiting about ten minutes, several guards calmly walked up to him, saying, "Why have you come here, of all places? Are you going to be our next enslavers?" Ckasaron's answer: "I did not come to enslave you, but in fact quite the opposite. I came to ask for your allegiance." The two guards looked at each other and then said, "This way." They took him to the re-formed Kha'Ri, the Narn ruling body. Their government was parlimentary, and it consisted of eight cirles. Each circle consisted of varying numbers of Narns, and each circle also had a varying degree of power in the whole regime. He was taken to speak with the entire Kha'Ri, until all of them arrived and began to speak. G'Kar's daughter, G'Ryka, spoke first, "We welcome you to Narn, captain." "Call me Ckasaron, please." G'Ryka continued where she left off, "Ok, Ckasaron, what business do you have with us?" Ckasaron answered back, "I came to make an offer of allegiance." G'Ryka looked confused, "With Earth?" Ckasaron answered back, "I have....seceded from Earth recently, since I was discriminated against for being the only telepath in my class. I eventually graduated, but not before my dumber normal classmates did, and even after I graduated, I was given the most obselete ship that was up for grabs. On top of all that, they sent me on useless missions. I said enough, and I made a deal with some Raiders. They helped me steal a much better ship to command, and I left known space. Upon settling on the planet Astragon, I began to build and steal more EA ships. I am forming an alliance with other races to bring down the new ISA and get revenge on all those who oppressed me before. Will you join my alliance?" G'Ryka got serious, "You want our help, yet you say nothing about what we would get in return." Ckasaron calmly continued, "I was just about to get to that. I have affixed the pieces of a unique hyperspace jumpgate to the underside of my ship in orbit. If you join me, I will assemble and open the gate to get some of your people to Astragon. I will establish regular commerce with your world to rebuild its military and economy. In addition to your agreement, I also ask for at least one of each of your ship classes. Once the designs are in orbit over Astragon, I will slightly modify them and build more. That is all I ask." Almost a day passed, and finally Ckasaron was called back into the council chamber, with mixed feelings. Some of the ruling body wanted to come with him, and these were: *One Narn from the ruling body *His two advisors from the second cirle *Two new ambassadors to Astragon that would be appointed shortly *Two generals from the fourth circle *One Narn from each of the final four circles The two generals also gave him the ships he asked for. They were as follows: *Four Th'Nor-class light cruisers *Two T'Loth-class assault cruisers *One G'Quan-class heavy cruiser *The schematics for the prototype Bin'Tak-class dreadnaught *Full Frazi-class heavy fighter, crew, and troop complements on all ships *Several passenger liners to transport several thousand civilians to Astragon